


[Podfic] Numbered

by Podfic-Chicklet (Yvi_sama)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU: limited lifetime, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fandom Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Podfic-Chicklet
Summary: Her sacrifice in black little dots, marking a path that will no longer exist once she fades away. Her decision to save the city she loved, balanced by her life cut short.-> A hauntingly beautiful fanfiction from the beginning of the fandom that no fan should miss out on!





	[Podfic] Numbered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigiree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiree/gifts), [KryallaOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryallaOrchid/gifts), [PrincessofHarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofHarte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Numbered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166321) by [gigiree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiree/pseuds/gigiree), [KryallaOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryallaOrchid/pseuds/KryallaOrchid), [PrincessofHarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofHarte/pseuds/PrincessofHarte). 



Thanks to the three wonderful authors for creating this masterpiece.  
Thanks to rhythmia (tumblr) for betaing 

Please consider leaving feedback, everyone involved in this project would be so excited to hear from you!


End file.
